What it takes to get a date
by OtterAndTerrier
Summary: "He was taking a huge risk with an arrangement like spending their first date at a Chudley Cannons' match. Well, the date wouldn't end that way, though. The problem would come when he had to convince Hermione into going to a Quidditch match with him."


Here we go with another prize fic! I ought to have written this long ago, but I've not only had lack of inspiration problems, also lack of time...

This was for Loleia, who won first place in the Holiday Contest, at the Weasley Fan Club at Deviantart. Pheww! She asked for Ron and Hermione's first date after the war, told in a humorous way, which proved to be tricky for me to write, haha.

Anyway, enjoy! :D

Dessi

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, including characters, places, magical items and events belong to JK Rowling, not me. That's obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>What it takes to get a date... (the Ron Weasley way)<strong>

Two tickets. He had two tickets and he was going to ask her, all right. Out, he was going to ask Hermione out. On a date. It was very important that she understood he was asking her out as in a date, not as if he had a spare ticket, or as if Harry and Ginny would go, too, and it'd be a friendly thing. No. He had to make himself clear.

_And be cool. You're not proposing, you're asking her out. Merlin, proposing? You're barely asking her out!_

Yes, Ron knew Hermione very well. The weeks they had been spending of late as boyfriend-and-girlfriend after the war strengthened their bond, and even though he obviously saw her somewhat differently than when they were just friends, Ron couldn't forget things such as her dislike for Quidditch. He was taking a huge risk with an arrangement like spending their first date at a Chudley Cannons' match. The idea didn't appeal to him either; not because he suddenly wasn't interested in Quidditch, but he had never imagined his first date with Hermione to be like that, no.

Well, the date wouldn't end that way, though. He knew it; _he_ had planned it, after all. The problem would come when he had to convince Hermione into going to a Quidditch match with him.

* * *

><p>'A Quidditch match? You?' Ginny's incredulous face annoyed her slightly, but she wasn't wrong. No one in his right senses would ask Hermione Granger to go to a Quidditch match.<p>

But somebody _had_ asked her, so she nodded.

'That's not the worst part,' Hermione said with a sigh. 'I was hoping he would ask me out on a real date. We've never been on a date, you know, after everything that's happened... There were more important things, honestly, and getting together in the first place was enough.'

'Yeah, but it would have been nice if he asked you out or something anyway,' Ginny said.

'Right, that's my point! And yet he asks me out to watch _Quidditch_? Does he know me at all?'

'Well, it is my brother, Hermione. If you tell him this, I'll jinx you, but... I do think he's great. It's just that, even so, his head is as thick as dragon leather. You said no, I assume?'

'What? Of course I said yes! I _kind of_ like him, you know,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Ginny. 'I do want to spend time with him!'

'You should have asked him out first, though,' Ginny retorted, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she strode through her sunlit bedroom.

'I was going to, but he beat me...'

'Really?' Ginny's eyes became rounder as she said, 'Then you go and ask him now, convince him with a better plan.'

'Ginny, that'd be really unkind. He looked quite excited at the prospect. Besides, he can always make it up to me if I pretend I enjoyed it...'

'Save me the details, I beg you!'

* * *

><p>When the day before the match came, Hermione convinced herself to try and change Ron's mind. What would she do at a Quidditch match? She didn't even know what to wear for that, as it wasn't a proper date. As she approached, Ron turned around and grinned, unceremoniously dropping the sack of food for the chickens.<p>

'Hey.'

'Hi. Ron, I was thinking... do you really want to go to that match tomorrow?'

'Yes! Why, don't you?' he asked, concern appearing in his eyes.

'No, it's not that,' Hermione hurried to lie. 'I'm... I'm looking forward to it, but I don't know... I don't feel very well, actually. Why don't you come over and we watch some movies at my place or—'

Before she could say 'go somewhere else', he said, 'But come on, I promise it'll be fun! If you don't feel well, that will cheer you up.'

He had to be grinning like that just so she would be disarmed and unable to refuse, again, didn't he, Hermione thought.

'All right... Well, I'm going home now, then. I'll see you tomorrow,' said Hermione, giving him a half-hearted smile and hoping he would notice nothing as he kissed her goodbye.

* * *

><p>'You've been quiet. Anything wrong?'<p>

Hermione shook her head and smiled up. Blimey, she could scare him sometimes. He guessed what might be happening; she wasn't enjoying the beginning of their date. Predictable. He didn't have to be a genius to know that. But it wasn't like they were going to be there all night long, and after that, the real date would begin.

'So, this is fun, right?' she said, surprising him. 'I mean, I know Quidditch matches aren't as frequent as many fans would like. When was the last time you were at a match, outside Hogwarts?'

'Er... to be honest, we've never attended lots of Quidditch matches, y'know. Because Dad couldn't bring us all.' Ron rubbed the already reddening back of his neck.

'But when was the last time there was a match, anyway?' Hermione went on, trying not to blush herself.

'Well, I know last year there weren't any, with all the disaster going on. The Ministry had more important things to take care of, I s'ppose.'

'Right. And have you ever visited the Museum of Quidditch in London?'

'Yeah, we've been there a couple of times. It's really wicked.' Ron grinned. 'I bet you'd like to go some day.'

He had meant it as a joke, but he saw the slightly forced smile on Hermione's face.

'Look, that's the referee; it's about to start,' Ron said, squeezing slightly her shoulder.

'Oh, he must be brave! Did you know that Cyprian Youdle died during a friendly match in Norfolk, in 1357? They could never find the murderer, but it is said it was somebody from the crowd.'

'Hermione, those things don't happen anymore. Do you know how many security measures they take before the game starts?' Ron remembered with amusement how worried she had been when the Triwizard Tournament was announced, telling them about some deaths no one cared about.

'Yes, I do know... It was just a comment.' She sounded annoyed, but they became quiet as the Chudley Cannons and the Wigtown Wanderers crossed the air, orange clashing with red. The crowd began cheering, and Ron wasn't an exception, though Hermione conceded to stand up and clap as well. They sat down again: minutes had passed until Hermione spoke again, right after the Wanderers scored for the first time.

'They wear blood-red robes emblazoned with a silver meat cleaver because it was founded by the seven offspring of a wizarding butcher who lived in 1422,' she commented casually, leaning in so Ron could hear her.

'What?'

'That the Wigtown Wanderers were founded by—'

'No, I heard you, Hermione. I know all of that, you know,' he said, raising an eyebrow. 'But since when are you storing a load of information about Quidditch?'

'I'm not!' Hermione exclaimed, as Ron focused his attention back in the pitch. The truth was that she had almost obsessively studied _Quidditch through the Ages_ just for the match. She had been so dreadfully nervous about attending something she barely knew about and hardly liked (except when it was Ron playing it), that she couldn't help herself. And Ron didn't seem to be taking it well, but what was she supposed to do?

Consequently, she spent half of the time listing the names of all the fouls and moves used by both teams.

'That's a Parkin's Pincer, right? Wow, they own it. Really, they do. Did you know that the Wanderers are reputed to have invented that move?'

'Yes, I know,' Ron answered patiently.

'Look at that Wonky Feint!' she gasped in fear. 'He could have broken his nose—oh, he did!'

'It's a Wronski Feint, and he barely got a scratch—'

'You say that because he's from the other team...'

'He's a Cannon!'

'But his robes are red—'

'They're orange, it's only too dark too see.'

'They shouldn't be playing together with such similar colours. Are they even able to distinguish between friends and foes?'

'...And the Wigtown Wanderers win the match with 567 points!' announced the commentator. 'Best luck the next time, Cannons!'

'Wait—when did that happen?' Ron asked, confused. He wasn't as struck by the fact that he had missed the entire game as he was because now he was supposed to do what he had planned, and he wasn't prepared to face a defeat if it came out wrong.

'Damn it.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your fun,' Hermione said.

Ron looked sideways. In his panic, he had forgotten that the one involved in his plans was precisely right beside him. However, his heartbeats doubled in speed as he saw Hermione's eyes brimming with tears.

'No—what are you talking about? Why are you crying?'

Taking her hand, Ron guided her through the crowd down the bleachers and forced her to look at him.

'I'm sorry, Ron. It's only... it's almost stupid, but... this is the first time we went out _together_. And you brought me to a Quidditch match?'

'But that's not how it was supposed to end! Look, let me show you...'

* * *

><p>The light of the Ministry-approved fireworks released by the Wanderers illuminated the Dartmoor hills, and Hermione's smile.<p>

'So, this was your intention?'

'Yeah... As Quidditch matches are played in the evening, I thought we could use of the scenery and also be alone—really alone, as we wouldn't be in our houses or in any other place.'

Hermione moved closer and, brushing a thumb on Ron's cheek, attempted to kiss him.

'Even though I've proved I'm totally rubbish at planning dates,' he said, grinning, 'this was fun, wasn't it? Especially hearing you reciting Quidditch facts—'

'I thought I was annoying you!' she laughed.

'Actually, it gave me ideas.' Ron winked. 'The next step will be teaching you some Quidditch, but on field.'

'I'd like to see you try that.'


End file.
